


Ginvincible

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tom abuses alcohol like I abuse my laptop when it doesn't work.





	Ginvincible

It was no secret that Tom was an alcoholic.  
The neighbours knew, the neighbour's neighbours knew, hell, even the neighbour's _pets_ knew by now.  
Tom treated it like it was a joke, as he did with anything serious, and didn't listen to anyone who suggested cutting back on the drinking and taking care of his liver; rather anytime someone told him so he'd purposely take a big gulp of his drink.  
He was stubborn to the point where it was no longer cute and was instead annoying, which he seemed to revel in, the tightly drawn together eyebrows, the pouting pink lips and the slight glossiness of his marmite black eyes was sickeningly intoxicating to Tord.  
Tord didn't remember exactly when he'd begun to experience these feelings, but he definitely remembers the first heavy thump of his heart when he'd been arguing with Tom and the shorter man had glared at him, it was a warm feeling unlike any other he'd experienced with a crush.

"I'm going out for a few, be back soon." Edd's head whipped around to face Tom, who froze at the door with one hand in his hoodie pocket and the other just sliding the key into the lock and unlocking it.  
"It's nine at night." Tom nodded and pulled his hood over his head, Edd called out for him but he slammed the door on his way out.  
"He's going out drinking again, isn't he?" Matt perked up from where he'd been sprawled across the armchair, Edd nodded and looked over to Tord, who had fallen asleep leaning on his arm.  
"Tord, wake up mate." Edd nudged him and he shook himself awake.  
"Whazzat?" He wiped away a string of saliva as he woke. "Tom's gone off again, you can go get him." Matt grumbled and tapped at his phone, Tord rolled his eyes and almost considered knocking it out of his hands, instead he sighed in relief as he saw his car keys on the hook where he'd left them and slammed the door behind him.  
"I swear those two are gonna break that thing one day." Edd sighed, Matt hummed in agreement.

Tom had a special place he liked to go whenever he felt like he needed some alone time, he'd found it back when he was an unpopular kid who got bullied more than the fat kid did sometimes, he'd found it while running through a nettle bush and had almost fallen into the stream of water, in the daylight the way the sun shone through the trees was how Tom had calmed himself down from his anxiety attacks.

Sometimes he keeps a full bottle of vodka in his hoodie pocket when he's feeling particularly down, and today is one of those days.  
As he stumbled down the hill towards the creek he thought briefly about the therapist he had when he was a child, a nice older lady who spoke softly and let him hold his bear during the sessions, he wondered where she was now and whether she was retired or not.  
When he got to the bottom of the hill he found that there was nowhere to sit besides the muddy ground, so he sat with his legs drawn up into his chest, the full bottle in his hand and his hood up in an attempt to hide himself, from what he wasn't sure.  
He heard a car and didn't react, cars drive on roads all the time, he tells himself, then it stops and he hears the car door slam, he clutches his ears and begs whoever may be listening that it isn't who he thinks it is, for a full minute he sits still, tightly pulling on his hood and holding his breath. "There you are." A hand landed on his shoulder and he gasped.

"The fuck are you doing here? Where's Matt?" Tom glared at him and pushed his hand away, Tord shrugged and pulled out his phone.  
"They sent the ambassador of 'shut the fuck up, you drunk.'" He tapped away at his phone and once he was satisfied with his text he sent it and put his phone away. "So you're going out to drink." Tom flinched at Tord's voice, he sounded like a disappointed father and Tom was his failing, stupid, alcoholic son, which Tom thought was funny in-between the shame because Tord was a year younger than him and he'd done drugs before.  
"So what? I like drinking, maybe you should keep your nose out of it." Tord frowned.  
"So you'd say that to Edd?" He puts his hand on Tom's shoulder again and this time he doesn't push it away.  
"He's worried about you, Matt's worried about you, hell, even _I'm_ worried about you." Tom raised his pierced brow.  
"I'll believe it when I see it." He tried to unscrew his bottle, but in his frustration he just ended up tightening it so he threw it to the side before burying his red, angry face in his arms and breathing heavily, like a child throwing a tantrum, Tord sat beside him.  
"Thomas." Tom knew it was serious at the use of his full first name. "We care about you, and you know it's hurting you, yeah? We want you to get help and stop this unhealthy coping mechanism." Tom sniffed, it sounded mucus-y and Tord cringed.

"'m just...scared, I guess." Tom didn't know why he was speaking to Tord like they hadn't argued just this morning, but it gave him comfort that he had someone there for him, Tord put his hand on his back.  
"You all encourage me so much and I don't even try to fix it. You're wasting your time."  
"It takes time to get better Tom, as long as you're willing and patient it'll work." Tom nods and looks off into the distance, Tord notices his eyes are red and watery but he doesn't tease him, not this time.  
"I think...I think it's time to give up my drinking." He mutters after a long silence.  
He picks up the bottle and holds it in two hands, rolling it and watching as he tipped it from side to side and sloshed around, it didn't look as good as it usually did and the thought of him drinking it hurt him, it hurt him to think about how he was hurting his friends, no, his _family_.  
Tom slowly unscrewed the cap and held it, Tord watched closely, one hand uncurling to prepare for the worst, when Tom suddenly tipped it over and watched the alcohol spill into the water, Tord was mildly surprised and so was Tom.

"Baby steps, Jehovah." Tord threw some grass at his hair and Tom grinned, picking up a stick and holding it out like a sword.  
They fought like they did as kids, rather than as adults who probably needed their own adults, and Tom was happy, for once in a long, long time he was genuinely happy without having a drink beforehand, and that was all Tord wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Tord being completely head over heels in love with Tom but he doesn't return the affection.


End file.
